1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved water flow control valve unit for a washing device of the private parts of a human body.
2. Prior Art
In the device for washing the private parts of a human body using a nozzle for spouting water, the nozzle is often so arranged that it moves to a position for use against spring force, and after use, is forced to return to the original position by restoring force of the spring. The washing device of this type is sometimes provided with a changeover valve which is used for supplying water to a warm water tank during use, and for draining out warm water remaining in the nozzle after use. The changeover valve of this type is disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-3415 (No. 3415/1981). In that device, the changeover valve is arranged in a valve room formed in the upper portion of the warm water tank. The valve body of the changeover valve has an orifice through which water is supplied into the tank during use. However, in the device of this type, the diameter of the orifice cannot but be limitted owing to the limitted space of the valve room. Consequently, the water pressure given to the warm water tank by the water supplied to the tank through the changeover valve becomes sometimes insufficient. This in turn makes the pressure of the warm water spouting out of the nozzle to be insufficient for washing the private parts of the human body.
Moreover, in the washing device of the above type, several kinds of valve are equipped separately in different portions of the device. For instance, the opening-closing valve for supplying water to the washing device, the valve for regulating the water quantity and the changeover valve are equipped separately at the supplying side of each portion; and the relief valve for protecting the device in case of unusual high water pressure are equipped unitedly to the warm water tank. In case of such arrangement of valves, a water-sealing structure is necessary for each portion where the valve is equipped, that is, many portions of the device must have a water sealing structure. This causes the increase of numbers of parts of device and the numbers of process for assemblying the device.